Watch the World Die
by TheCamoWulf
Summary: The peacfulness of the world is shattered as a nuclear war threatens. Only a few know of the impending doom, along with a certain little alien. What will Zim do when the bombs fly? Eventual ZADR
1. Chapter 1

**Invader Zim- Watch The World Die Chapter 1**

**_Author's Note- Hey, I felt like writing a ZADR fic; for those who are reading my Adventure Time fanfic, I'll work on it later. This story was inspired by a fanfic called "I melt with you" by Jingle's Bell ( s/8394585/1/I-Melt-With-You). I love a concept of nuclear war in the Invader Zim_**_ universe._**_ I read about it sometimes on my spare time so I know some basic effects of nuclear war. But I'm not perfect XD_**

Chapter 1- Impending Doom**  
**

It looked like a normal day on planet Earth. Sun was shining, birds sang and the skinny, pale guy in the gray car was driving around and trying to run over people. Zim was in his base on this Saturday morning. A year ago he had tapped into the security systems of the government so he could spy on what wars, weapons and other government stuff they were doing. Today he had a video feed and he saw President Man, a general and... Professor Membrane!?

"Why is the Dib-stink's father doing here?!" Zim questioned. Prof. Membrane was never seen on the feed until now. The 3 humans had a look on concern on their faces. Then President man spoke. " We have a crisis facing us, men", he said taking out a map from his pocket. It was a map of all the countries on earth. There were red dots on the town Zim lived and red dots on 4 other countries. "These countries", the president pointed to the countries shaded in orange, "are at war with our ally". He points to a country next to the orange ones, except it was shaded in purple. "They want to launch their nuclear warheads at them, and their allies, including us". He pointed at the countries also shaded in purple.

"So the human smellies plan to destroy themselves" Zim snickered. He knew how most of Earth's weapons work and out of all of them, a bunch of nuclear war heads would devistate most of the planet. He continued watching the feed. Prof. Membrane was next to speak; "What should we do sir? All thise people will die! We need to try to negotiate or offer them the gift of SCIENCE!". "I'm sorry professor but science can't help us," the general said to the scientist. "Some of your breakthroughs had help stop our enemies and brought peace but these people have locked their nuclear detonation systems. In 2 days, the bombs will fly".

"I know God in heaven will hate me but we are gonna launch nukes at them, same day as they are. And for the civilians, we aren't gonna say anything", the president said grimly. "B-But sir! All those people!" thr general said in shock. "It is best, shelters can only protect us for a day, then mutations will occur," the professor said. "It would be best if we died in a quick flash andif we told the public, they would panic and kill each other. Their last day should be peaceful. " We should cancel school that day so children can be with a parent" the general added. "We shall General", the president replied. " I trust you won't tell anyone, right?" he said. The teo men nodded quiety and saluted the president. They all leave the room.

Two days? He better start packing, he thought. "Computer! Make sure the voot cruiser is ready for flight!". "Aaaaaarright" his computer replied and it started to repair and fill the ship with fuel. Zin grabbed copies of the plans he was able to replicate. The closet war head would hit the city about 5 miles away. They would suffer the most damage. He then thought about Dib. Should he leave him on this planet or take him. If he took him, he would have a slave and could scar the Dib by taking him far from his pathetic planet and his stupid family. But for now he had to pack. He grabbed data and samples from the planet for reaseach back when he landed on Irk. He grabbed weapons and machenery. Gir brought comics, snacks and his pig. They would be ready to leave this mudball that would soon explode into oblivion. But now, he decided to pay his nemisis a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note- Woop! I am back from Spring Break. The only bad news is that I may be slow writing fanfics but I'll get this chapter in and try to work on 'It all started with a tea party'. Please add comments!**_

Zim and Gir put on their disguises so they would blend in with the humans. Zim wore his eye contacts and wig; Gir wiggled into his doggy suit. Soon, the two leave the base to go to Dib's house. "Are we gonna get tacos?" Gir asked, bouncing excitedly. "No Gir, we must see the Dib-Smelly. Zim needs to speak with him", Zim replied to the little robot dog. They both eventually reach Dib's house.

Zim knew the door would be unlocked so he let himself in. Gaz was on the couch playing GameSlave2, and Dib wad nowhere in sight. "You! You tell me where the Dib-beast is!" Zim ordered, only to fall on deaf ears. But after a few minutes, Gaz reached the save point and looked up at Zim. "What am I, his keeper?" she mumbled. "Anyway he was in his room or something like that" she said, quickly returning to her video game.

Zim and Gir both walked up the stairs and saw Dib in his room. He was on his computer typing stuff. Zim slams open the door, causing Dib to jump in his seat. "Hey! What are you doing here you lizard?!" Dib shouted as Zim and Gir walked inside. "Hello Dib, whats wrong with me paying a visit?" Zim snickered as he sat on his bed. "What are you hiding Zim? I know yo- HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!". Gir was grabbing a book and running around with it; Dib chased him around the room, trying to retrieve the book.

Zim quickly snatched it from Gir and read the title; it was Dib's Diary. He then got tackled by Dib and the two wrestled on the bed, trying to grab the book. Zim shoved Dib off and open the book. "What is this thing?" Zim asked, flipping through the pages. "It's my diary!" Dib shouted, pushing Zim off the bed and grabbing his book. "What is a die-ur-ie?" The naive alien asked. "It's a book that people write what happened during their day," Dib said. "Interesting" Zim replied, "Where can I buy one of these diaries?". "Just go buy a notebook or something at the store," Dib muttered.

"Alright, thanks... Dib". Zim thought if he should tell him the horrible truth about the doomed planet. But he thought maybe he'll read hiS diary. Beside he would die in 2 days, it wouldn't matter. "Can I read your diary?" Zim asked. "NO!" Dib shouted. "A diary is for no one to look in!". "But Dib.. I.." Zim stuttered at he reached for the book. "BACK OFF!" Dib yelled, kicking the alien away from him. "MASTA!" Gir yelped and he ran next to the alien, who was sprawled on the ground. "Uungh.." Zim groaned. He got up and silently whispered a goodbye, a hint of defeat in his voice. Dib didn't even flinch as the alien and the robot dog left.

"Gir!" Zim shouted; Gir was trying to eat a lawn ornament on the Membranes' lawn. "Wanna go buy stuff?" Zim asked. Gir stopped chewing on the lawn pig and instantly jumped next to his master's side. "We are gonna get some things from the store and then I'll take you out to eat tacos." Zim said to Gur who was leaping with joy and giggling; Zim thought he might as well let Gir get some sweets before the planet exploded. And he needed a couple of things as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeyyy!** My God, it's been so long! I bet you guys gave up on me huh? Well school, drama and laziness equals fanfics an drawings that aren't completed. But now I shall grace thee with a short chapter, then within a week, a longer chapter will be posted! Have a safe 4th of July :)**

So after the small argument, Zim and Gir head off to a nearby 24/7 mart in the city. During the time Zim has been on Earth, he grew accustomed to the layout of his temporary home. He had to learn this fast or else he would end up in the same fiasco when he and Gir got lost and eventually took a cab to Mexico! He and Gir enter the small convenience store; a clerk was asleep at the register, a hobo was looking at magazines and a skinny looking human was grabbing a cherry brain freezie. Zim hands Gir $25 and tells him to buy all the snacks he wanted. Gir shouts "YAY! SLEEPY MAN! GIMMIE YER' TAQUITOS!" and was dancing on the top of the register.

Zim smirked and let Gir frolic in the store. At the back of the store, they had a small selection of stationary items. They had notebooks and pens of different soze and colors. He looked around and eventually found one he liked. It was a simple black and pink striped notebook. He got a couple more in different colors to occupy him during his long trip back to Irk. Along with that he grabbed a pack of pens and 3 large bags of Takis (I don't know if Zim would eat these, but I love these chips xD). He returned to the front of the store to see Gir holding a giant mound of candies, chips and sodas!

"Alright Gir, will you be able to pay for thise?" Zim asked. "Uh Huh!" Gir said as he loaded it onto the counter. He payed and Zim was next. After the weird look from the clerk, who was weirded out from his 'skin condition', Zim payed and the two left. "Scince ww have so manu things, we must return to the base" Zim said as they walked. "But you promised tacos!" Gir cried. "Silly Gir, we will go!" Zim chuckled. The duo reached their 'home' AKA their base. They load these items in the voot cruiser and head out again to Crazy Tacos.

**EDIT: morning of July 5th**

**This is super short, but Dib shall return! This was originaly gonna be posted last night but I passed out. I was walking for a few hours (to see fireworks and walk the dog when it was over). Hope you guys had a safe 4th of July!**


End file.
